An Infatuation
by Lovebuck
Summary: Au, Futa. Alice was no stranger to desire, but was unprepared when an innocent desire morphed into something much more intense. What started as a tryst in the back of a nightclub turned into something much more. This was no simple one night stand. It was revolution. A direct sequel to A Beginning.


Warning: Bella is packing something extra. Also, I haven't edited much beyond spell check, so grammar Nazis beware.

Authors Note: This is a direct continuation of A Beginning. This can be read as a stand-alone, but it is recommended that A Beginning be read first. Thank you to those that have reviewed.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim ownership of Twilight or any of it's associated characters, etc.

An Infatuation

Alice's heart was pounding a mile a minute in her chest, so fast that she was sure a heart attack was just around the corner. Never had she ever imagined that what was just another Friday night out at a lesbian night club with her college's LBGT student club and the lesser known inter-sexed support group would turn into something as scandalous as taking a stranger home to her apartment. Well, stranger was stretching it at the point she was currently at.

Arriving at her apartment door on the second floor of the college apartments just outside the campus area, Alice looked over her shoulder and felt her stomach flutter at the nervous looking teenager behind her. Bella looked a bit young for a nineteen years old, but it was mostly because of how nervous she looked with her hands stuffed in her pockets and her shoulders hunched up as if preparing for some unseen blow. She could see how out of her element Bella was and completely understood why. Bella was a virgin and there was no misunderstanding about what they were about to do. Alice throbbed at the thought.

Just over an hour ago she had Bella pinned against a wall in the back of the nightclub, the music vibrating through the hallway as she made the younger girl cum all over her leg. It was hot, spontaneous, and completely out of character for Alice. She had never had a one night stand, or slept with someone on the first (or second or third) date, and was generally considered a bit prudish among her friends. Her best friend and head of the inter-sexed support group, not to mention her ex, Rosalie, was her polar opposite, always having a different girl sharing her bed every weekend. She had a raging libido that lead to the failure of their relationship over a year ago when fidelity became a problem for the blond. Rose loved sex and wanted it more than Alice was willing to give.

Thus, she was still feeling thunderstruck that she was so hot for Bella. If she had felt something even remotely like that for Rose, then they would have surely still been together. She had first laid eyes on Bella outside the club when the LGBT club and the inter-sexed support group met up and made introductions. Rosalie had been bemoaning the fact that she only had one new member from the freshman class and that she was going to have to go hunting for the inter-sex freshmen and transfers that were either unaware of the group or were too ashamed to join. When Rosalie pointed Bella out in the back of the pack as the only new member that year Alice had been entranced.

Bella wasn't the most beautiful girl she had ever seen; there was nothing about her that stood out. She was the prototypical wallflower. But there was just something about her. Maybe it was how shy she looked, or the nervous smile on her face that spoke of her reserved feelings about coming out tonight. Maybe it was how despite all the laughter and camaraderie there was between all the girls in the group, Bella seemed completely isolated and alone. Alice could feel a tugging at her heart that echoed from her childhood when she wished she could swoop in and gather the damsel in her arms and assure her that she would be protected from anything and everything.

Throughout the night Alice had found herself watching everything Bella did. Like every other weekend, there were many girls who would approach her, mostly of the butch variety, looking to use their suave moves to draw her into a dance or a drink at the bar. But Alice only had eyes for Bella and when the space at the bar next to Bella had opened up, she had shoved her way through the crowd to occupy it, almost running to make it before someone beat her to it.

If she was entranced before, she became infatuated soon after. Everything about Bella was striking home with Alice. Her soft spoken voice, her awkward body movements, the shy lowering of her eyes, her pale skin and chapped lips. Alice was familiar with desire, but never on a mind numbing level. She had attempted to quench the fire in her stomach by dragging Bella onto the dance floor, but had miscalculated tremendously.

She had been driven nearly insane at feeling Bella against her. Bella's bountiful breasts had squished and rubbed against her back and Alice had dragged her hands up and down Bella's jean clad thighs and hips. When Alice felt Bella's hardening cock as she ground against her, Alice had been panting with arousal. Dancing was nowhere near enough for her, so she had drag Bella to the back of the club to a secluded hallway and basically devoured her.

After Alice had sated her need enough to think clearly, she had been embarrassed with her lack of control and said as much to Bella. It was then that Bella had broken down and confessed how lucky she felt that anybody paid her any mind that the final nail in Alice's coffin had been struck. She had found her damsel and had no intention of letting her slip out of her grasp.

By the time the they stepped into Alice's apartment it was nearing three in the morning. Normally by this time, Alice was either dead asleep or dragging herself to her bed. At the moment she was more awake than could ever remember.

"Well, this is home sweet home. What do you think?" Alice asked as she spun around once with her hands held out, smiling at Bella. Her apartment comprised of plain, black furniture, with the leather couch and wide-screen television being the center piece. The carpet was a warm cream color, with a few simple black and white pictures decorating the wall. Rosalie always complained that her apartment needed more color, but Alice preferred a more somber atmosphere.

Bella gave her a shy smile, her face flushed as she nodded jerkily. "Its nice. Very artistic looking." Bella bit her lower lip and glanced away, hands fumbling in her pockets. Alice was starting to worry that Bella was having second thoughts till she noticed the bulge in her jeans that she was trying to hide by angling her hips away. Alice quivered and stepped toward Bella to remind her that she wasn't the only one with sex on her mind.

Alice grabbed Bella by the hips and pulled Bella against her till she could feel Bella's hardness pressing into the bottom of her stomach. She heard Bella gasp and was quick to swallow it with her mouth.

Bella moaned and wrapped her arms around Alice's neck, and Alice walked them back till she had Bella pressed against the door.

"You feel so good," Alice whispered after breaking away to kiss her way down Bella's jaw to her neck, pressing her pelvis forward and up against Bella's cock.

Bella groaned and tightened her arms around Alice, panting as Alice sucked on her neck hard enough to leave a hickey that wouldn't be fading away anytime soon. Alice licked it and felt satisfied that she had properly marked Bella as hers. She pulled away with a peck to Bella's cheek and grabbed both her hands. She quelled down her arousal for a moment.

"Are you sure you're okay with this? I know this is kind of fast..." Alice had to be sure Bella had both feet in for this. She couldn't help feeling like she was taking advantage of Bella. Bella was inexperienced and here was Alice trying to get her into her bed after only meeting her several hours ago. She only had to look in her eyes to see how innocent and pure the taller girl was, and felt guilty for wanting to take it for her own.

Bella gave her a shaky smile and nodded, her eyes clear and unflinching. "I'm more than okay with this, Alice. I'm just nervous, because, you know... It's my first time."

Alice felt the blood rush south at hearing that. There was a dark part of her that was salivating at the chance to deflower Bella, to be the one to introduce her into the carnal world of pleasure. She was like a vampire about to devour virgin blood.

Bella must have noticed the effect she was having on Alice, because her face turned cherry red and she looked off to the side, bottom lip ensnared between her teeth. Alice leaned up and kissed her cheek. She could feel the tension in Bella's body.

"I'm not going to fuck you and pretend it never happened, Bella." She kissed her cheek again. "I want you to stay the night and wake up in the morning with me. I want to spend the entire weekend with you and drive to school with you."

Bella turned back to Alice, her eyes shimmering. Alice cupped her cheek and caressed the smooth skin with her thumb.

"I like you a lot." She smiled till her eyes crinkled. "I really, really, like you."

Bella started to smile, a true, genuine smile free of her previous jitters. Alice started to walk backwards, pulling Bella with her.

"Just relax. Let me show you how much I like you." She winked. "Hopefully more than once."

Bella breathed out a laugh and allowed Alice to lead her to the bedroom. Alice flicked a light on as she entered. It was small, with the queen sized bed taking up most of the room. Like most of the apartment furniture, Alice's dresser and nightstand were black and unmarked, artistic in its simplicity. There was a black and white portrait above the bed of a large daisy bending in the wind. The room smelled of the perfume Alice was wearing, but Alice was hoping to change that in the hours to come.

"Sit down," Alice said, her voice soft and gentle, guiding Bella in front of her onto to bed.

Bella sat down and squeezed her hands between her thighs, looking up at Alice, her face flushed. Alice pushed her legs apart and stepped into the space, bending down to kiss Bella as lovingly as she could till Bella was relaxed and responding just as eagerly, her hands reaching up to grab on to the small girls thin waist. Alice placed her hands on Bella's shoulders, sliding them to the front before beginning to unbutton her shirt. She stopped when she felt Bella stiffen and pulled back.

"Bella, it's alright, I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to," Alice said, kissing Bella's head. She could hear the brunette swallow heavily.

"It's not that. It's just..." Bella faltered and Alice kissed her forehead again and encouraged her to speak her mind. "I feel like I should be doing more, but I feel like such a dork, and I-"

"Bella." Alice cut her off by placing a finger to her lips. "Lets get something straight."

Bella sat up straighter like a student preparing for a lecturing. Alice smiled and pinched her cheek playfully.

"Who's the one who dragged you onto the dance floor and basically had her way with you in the back of a night club?"

"Y-you."

"Who's the one that asked you to come back to her apartment, and is now undressing you," Alice said as she resumed unbuttoning Bella's shirt.

Bella gulped. "You."

"That's right. Me." Alice gave her a soft peck on the lips. "I'm the one walking on glass here, honey. I've had my eye on all night and never thought that we'd end up here. I'm scared shitless that you're going to change you're mind any minute now and bolt out of here."

Bella suddenly grabbed Alice's hands, startling her. She stared down at the serious look Bella was giving her.

"I'm the one scared shitless, Alice. You're...you're so beautiful, and I'm just some freak-"

Bella squeaked when Alice shoved her hard back onto the bed. She couldn't move when Alice climbed on top and sat on her chest, pinning her wrists to the bed, glaring down at her.

"Don't say that." Her face softened at the scared look on Bella's face. "Please...please don't say that, Bella. You're beautiful. You're body is beautiful."

Bella blushed and a small smile appeared on her face. Alice leaned down and kissed her before moving her lips to her ear.

"So please, let me show you how beautiful you are."

Alice kissed Bella with everything she had.

It took less than a minute for Alice to strip them both naked. She sat back by Bella's side and stared in wonder down at Bella's body. The nipples on her plump breasts were large and rock hard and Alice felt her mouth watering. Bella's skin was a milky white, the tuft of dark pubic hair offering a stark contrast. Her cock was about six inches and it twitched when Alice's vision lingered on it a bit too long. The apex of her inner thighs were slick with wetness and Alice was glad that she wasn't the only one.

Alice had to force her eyes to return to Bella's face and smiled at the awed look on Bella's face as she studied Alice's body. When she saw Alice smiling at her, Bella gave her a guilty smile.

Alice leaned down and spent a minute just kissing Bella, pressing herself to Bella's side. She slide a leg over Bella, raising her thigh till it slid over Bella's cock. Bella groaned and grabbed the leg, pulling it down harder against herself.

Alice could feel the precum on her leg and moaned into Bella's mouth, their tongues dancing together. She pulled back and pushed Bella's legs apart before slipping between them and laying down , her mouth engulfing one of Bella's nipples.

Bella combed her hand in Alice's hair and encouraged her to suck harder, her other hand wrapping around Alice's waist and pulling her down. Alice could feel Bella's hardness against her stomach and grew wetter when Bella's hips began pumping into her, grinding her cock into the warm skin. After paying some attention to the other breast, Alice began kissing her way down Bella's stomach. When she reached the mound of hair above Bella's member, she looked up and found Bella propped up on her elbows, staring down at Alice with an eager look. Alice winked at her before taking Bella's entire cock into her mouth, down to the base.

"Oh god," Bella choked out, both hands grabbing Alice's head and holding her down. Her hips began twitching uncontrollably.

Alice held on to Bella's hips, riding out the frantic thrusting, using her tongue to lick the underside off the penis's head and swirl around it quickly. She could feel it begin to swell and knew Bella was on the edge, her inexperience giving her little control over herself. She wanted to make Bella cum. She had to make Bella cum.

"Alice," Bella whined, falling to her back, hands still gripping the smaller girls head. Her hips were moving faster now. She had no control. "I can't stop...I can't...fuck!"

Alice looked up through her lashes and shuddered at look of pure bliss on Bella's face as she began cumming. Alice close her eyes and sucked on Bella's cock as hard as she could, grinding her tongue into the head.

"Alice!" Bella screamed, her entire body arching into Alice's mouth.

Alice moaned as she felt Bella squirting into the back of her throat, holding onto Bella's hips as she sucked on her. Bella thrust a few more times as the last of her sperm spurted out, Alice swallowing it all. Even after Alice sucked everything out of Bella, she kept sucking till Bella was pushing her head, urging her off with loud whimpers..

Releasing the still hard cock with a pop of her lips, Alice climbed up and positioned the member between her legs. Bella panted and looked helplessly at Alice.

"A-Alice, I don't think I can-"

Alice leaned down and kissed Bella with fevered intensity, letting her taste herself on her lips. Just as Bella began moaning into her mouth and Alice could feel Bella's hardness twitching in her hand, Alice plunged down, swallowing up Bella's cock in her wet cunt. She felt Bella whine into her mouth, and moaned herself at the sensation of Bella filling her up.

It was the most intense feeling she could imagine. The only other time she had sex with someone like Bella was Rosalie, and even though the beautiful blond had been more skilled and was bigger in every way, it couldn't compare to how Bella felt. Sex with Rose had been enjoyable. Sex with Bella was turning into an addiction. For the first time, Alice could sympathize with Rose's frustration with her for withholding sex so much. Alice could imagine going crazy if Bella denied her after having experienced what having Bella inside her felt like. It went beyond just the physical. Alice felt like she was melting from the inside out.

"God, Bella," Alice whimpered after tearing her mouth away, panting into Bella's ear as she pressed their breasts together, Bella's swallowing up Alice's smaller pair. "Oh, Bella."

She just wanted to drown in Bella.

Bella wrapped shaky arms around Alice, holding her tightly.

"I feel like I'm going to die," Bella choked into Alice's hair.

Alice let out a humorous chuff, pressing her lips into Bella's ear.

"You are dieing, baby," she breathed before sitting up, Bella buried deep in her. "I'm sending you to heaven."

She began grinding against Bella as she palmed both of Bella's breast, the large globes spilling between her fingers. She moaned at how soft they felt and began rhythmically squeezing them as she ground her clit into Bella's pelvis.

Bella gripped Alice's thin waist tight enough that Alice knew there would be bruises in the morning. The thought of it added to Alice's excitement and she begun grinding harder, enough to shake the bed and bang the headboard against the wall.

They were both covered in sweat as Alice rode Bella for everything she was worth and more. Bella was now gasping for air, her face red and edging on purple. Alice knew she was about to cum again, this one more intense than the first. Alice herself was dancing on the edge and wanted them to fall off together. She leaned down and pressed her sweaty forehead against Bella's, staring into Bella's eyes, pleading silently to her.

"Fuck me, Bella," she panted.

That was all she need to say before Bella's nails dug into her pale white skin and she began pounding into Alice with wild abandoned, the sound of her sloshing in and out filling the bedroom.

Alice fisted her hands into Bella's hair and latched her mouth onto Bella's neck, her whimpers turning into screams of pleasure as the hardest orgasm of her life rocked her body. Her body convulsed and gave out, only the strength of Bella's arms holding her cunt in place as Bella continued to furiously pound into her.

Alice screamed again as a second orgasm came right behind the first one. She was now yanking Bella's head back as she buried her face into the flushed skin of Bella's neck. Bella began to slow down, her pumps more erratic and unfocused. Alice was close to a third one.

"Please, Bella, please," Alice nearly sobbed into sweat skin.

Bella must have heard because she began pumping with renewed fury and Alice could hear a throaty cry as Bella began cumming inside her. That was enough to send Alice over the edge a third time, and for what felt like eternity, Alice knew nothing but pleasure.

Her trip ended as she came back to reality, her entire body trembling atop Bella, who was holding her in her shivering arms, muttering nonsensical words into her hair.

It took a few minutes for them to pull themselves back together. Alice felt like she had just finished boot camp.

She struggled to push herself up on her trembling arms to look down at Bella.

Bella blinked up at her, her eyes barely able to focus, her mussed up hair plastered to her forehead and cheeks.

"Alice," she breathed in wonder, her voice rough.

Alice gave her soft kiss before lying down on top of her, to hot and tired to suggest moving so they could get under the sheets.

She kissed Bella's neck and snuggled in, sighing in contentment as Bella rubbed her back and hugged her periodically.

"That was amazing, Bella," Alice whispered against Bella's neck, feeling her eyes start to drift close.

Bella said nothing as her ministrations slowed till her arms remained limply wrapped around her. Alice could feel the rhythmic breathing beneath her and listened to it till sleep claimed her as well.

* * *

Bella woke up to the dawning sunlight spilling through the lone window in the bedroom and with her heart beating a mile a minute. What was the most startling, however, was-

"What... what, shit, what?" Bella panted and looked down to see Alice's head bobbing up and down on her cock. She had woken up to the rising sun and Alice giving her a blow job. She must have been at it for a while because Bella was on the verge of cumming. Cumming for a third time in a handful of hours. She was already sore from the last two times, but the burning need to ejaculate was too much.

"Alice," Bella gritted out, her eyes squeezing shut as she grabbed at Alice's head and lifted her hips, burying her cock as deep as it would go. Cumming this time was almost painful, but a kind of pain that she could easily get addicted to. The pain combined with Alice's hot, wet mouth and soft lips wrapped around her was unlike anything else.

When she came back down to Earth, she struggled to catch her breath as Alice crawled on top of her, licking her lips, looking like the fox that just raided the hen nest.

"You're killing me," Bella panted, groaning when Alice sat down right on her cock, sliding her wet lips up and down her cock, drenching it.

"I said I would," Alice purred, reaching down to fondle Bella's bruised tits, admiring the marks she left. "And you woke me up, just so you know. It's kind of hard to sleep with an erection poking into stomach."

"I don't think I can go again," Bella whined, pain and pleasure mixing as Alice kept grinding into her.

Alice chuckled and leaned down, nipping Bella's ear before kissing it.

"Don't worry, we'll let Mr. Bella have a rest. Now, Mrs. Bella, on the other hand..."

Bella's eyes widened as Alice began sliding down her body with a giggle till she arrived between Bella's legs.

"Why, hello Mrs. Bella. My name's Alice. It's nice to meet you."

"Alice," Bella half whined and half moaned as the first of many licks and kiss descended on the small, dripping lips beneath her throbbing cock.

Alice was going to kill her, and despite her protests, Bella was more than happy to let her.

The End


End file.
